Shining Cousins
by Ability King KK
Summary: A drabble collection featuring The Shining Shocking Star, Denzi, and The Shining Beauty, Kamistsure.
1. Argument

**A one-shot starring everyone's favorite Electric-type trainer, Denzi. I would use the English names, but for this one-shot to work, I have to use Japanese names for the human characters as one of them has yet to get their English name. Hopefully, that won't impede anyone from enjoying this.**

**-:-**

**SLAM!**

At the sound, a tall man with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green muscle shirt, tan camouflage pants, and combat boots, turned from his work to see a young boy of about ten walked into the room. The boy also had spiky blond and blue eyes, but wore a black t-shirt with a blue jacket over it and black jeans. On the boy's shoulder was a yellow mouse-like Pokémon. The boy did not look happy.

"Something wrong, Denzi?" asked the man as he took off his sunglasses.

"I hate her," muttered the boy, Denzi.

"Who?"

"Kamitsure! When is she leaving, Dad? She's driving me crazy!" exclaimed Denzi.

"Now, now, son. Be nice. She is your cousin after all," sighed the man.

"Matis, what's going on? What's with all the yelling?" questioned an old man who walked into the room.

He was stout bald man with a white spiky beard and a spike of white hair sticking out on the back of his head. He wore bright yellow pants and a brown aviator jacket.

"Grandpa Tessen! Kamitsure is being mean!" cried Denzi.

"_Pika!"_ agreed Denzi's Pikachu.

"Oh? What exactly is she doing, Denzi?" asked Tessen.

"She's bad mouthing my decision to join the military when I get older, like you and Dad did!" explained Denzi. "She then said that the army was stupid to begin with and that anyone who joins is a fool!"

Matis could feel his eye twitched as he turned to glare at his father.

"Damn you, Old Man. You and Ma couldn't have given me a brother, could you? No, the both of you had to give me a sister, who I know is filling Kamitsure's head with that shit!" exclaimed Matis.

"Permission to gather water balloons and throw them at Kamitsure, Sir?" asked Denzi with a salute.

"Permission granted!" bellowed Matis.

With a grin, Denzi was about to head off to his room to get a pack of grenade-style balloons and then to the bathroom to fill them, but was halted by Tessen.

"Hold it, young one. First off, this is an Electric-type Trainer family. You know water is not a good idea, especially if Kamitsure has her Blitzle with her. Secondly, **Matis**," started Tessen, directing a glare of his own at his son. "Do not use that kind of language in front of the boy."

"What? It's not like he won't hear it later on in life!"

"True, but what would his mother say if Denzi started saying it now?"

Matis actually started to sweat a little. His wife, when mad, was one of the only people he was actually afraid of.

"If I can't use my grenade balloons, what can I do to get back at Kamitsure?" asked Denzi, getting annoyed that he was being ignored.

"…Tell Kamitsure to come here," said Matis.

Nodding, Denzi and Pikachu ran back outside to find the girl. About a minute later, Denzi came back with a girl about his height and age with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow and black tank top, black pants, and yellow flip-flops. She also had a pair of headphone sitting around her neck.

"Yes, Uncle Matis?" asked the girl.

"Kamitsure, I want you to hand over your headphones and CD player," said Matis, holding out his hand.

"What for?" asked Kamitsure, raising an eyebrow.

"For not only disrespecting your cousin, but also showing disrespect to myself and your Grandfather all because we were in the military."

"Why am I being punished for speaking my mind?" demanded the girl, anger clear in her eyes.

"Because it is a tradition in this family for any of us to be part of the military!" argued Denzi. He and his cousin then got into a glaring match.

"There is no way I would ever join the military! I plan on being a model when I grow up!" yelled Kamitsure.

"Enough, goddamnit! Look, Kamitsure, seeing as how you and possibly your mother already have your future planned out, I don't care if you want to join the military or not. But I will not have you badmouthing and showing disrespect to anyone who is in the military or wants to join the military! Is that clear?" growled Matis.

"…Yes, Uncle Matis," relented Kamitsure, looking a bit ashamed.

"Good. Now hand over your headphones and CD player. You'll get these back when you leave at the end of the week."

Reluctantly, Kamitsure handed over her electronic device over to her uncle, who then locked it in the desk drawer.

"This isn't fair," muttered Kamitsure.

"Well get use to it, girl. You can't always expect things to go your way all the time. Now, you and Denzi go off and play somewhere. I was in the middle of some trap plans when this whole incident started," said Matis, turning back to his blueprints.

Once the two kids left, Tessen let off a grin.

"You seemed to have taken care of that well. Wahahahah! I wonder how'd you do if you had a daughter instead of a son," laughed the old man.

"I'm thankful that I only have Denzi. The teen years will at least be easy," shuddered Matis. "The worst a teenage boy could do is ruin some teenage girl's life. Raising a teenage girl is damn impossible."

Tessen could only let out another jolly laugh.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This one-shot, I believe, is the first one I've written that deals with anything from Gen V. Who would have guessed it'd be Kamitsure though! Anyway, this is a one-shot, but I could continue it if anyone really wants to see it continued.**

**Why did I add Kamitsure to this little family? Well, seeing as how before Gen V the Electric-type Gym Leaders had more in common with each other than the other Gym Leaders who used the same types, I figured I'd make Kamitsure the somewhat black sheep of the family and where she and Denzi hate each other's guts.**

**She's the only Electric-type Gym Leader that has nothing to do with the military, does not use any Pokémon from the Pichu line (Though that's only because there's none of the old Pokémon in Gen V. I still hate that fact), and has no traps in her Gym.**

**You know, with how Kamitsure (the model Electric-type Gym Leader) is so different from Matis, Tessen, and Denzi, (the military Electric-type Gym Leaders) it almost seems like Nintendo is subtly saying that women shouldn't be in the military and should only be like Barbie dolls.**


	2. Costume

**First off, I'd like to apologize to anyone who became…offended with the author's note last chapter that said Nintendo subtly saying that women shouldn't be in the military. I personally don't believe that and it was just another one of my crackpot theories I tend to get when I over think or over analyze something.**

**Secondly, since a lot of people wanted it, so I will continue with 'Shining Cousins' and make it into a drabble collection! Prepare for some hilarity and some Alexandrianshipping as well as both Oba and Mikan will be starring in this drabble along with Denzi and Kamitsure. Let the fun begin!**

**-:-**

"Oi, Denzi! Hurry up! Mikan and I have been waiting for who knows how long!"

"Shut up, Oba! I don't even want to go to that costume party!"

"Aw, but Mikan and your cousin will be disappointed if you don't go!" grinned Oba, knowing that he won.

"…I'll go for Mikan's sake. I could care less about what Kamitsure thinks."

Denzi than came walking down the stairs and walked into the living room. Denzi's costume consisted of a green flak jacket over a blue ninja-like uniform, black ninja sandals, a forehead protector, and a short-sleeved white coat decorated with flame-like motifs at the edges.

"You pull that off pretty well, Denzi!" grinned Oba.

"I don't think Naruto would appreciate the fact that you made me dress up as his father*," said the spiky blond, giving his friend a deadpan look. _'Where did he even get this costume to begin with?'_ He then noticed his friend's costume. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Like it? I decided to go as a punk rocker or emo-type person."

Indeed, that was what Oba was dressed as. He wore mostly black. Black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather vest. He also had on studded wristbands; black makeup around his eyes, and his red Afro was covered with a black wig.

"Okay…why?" questioned Denzi.

"I thought it would fun. Hell, I could have dressed as you and still would have to act the same!"

Before Denzi could strangle his friend, they were interrupted by the sound of a soft voice.

"Oba, about this costume you picked out for me to wear. Why is there so much pink and why do I have this metal staff?"

Denzi turned around to see his girlfriend, Mikan, standing in the doorway and dressed in her costume. Mikan was dressed in a long pink button dress, that stopped at mid-shin, with a short red jacket over it, brown leather boots, metal wristbands, and had her hair tied with a pink ribbon at the end.

"…You look nice, Mikan," said Denzi, looking away with a faint pink on his cheeks. Mikan blushed at Denzi's words.

"I'll say! Don't worry about the pink though, Mikan. That's just how the character is, seeing as how she's a healer and all," explained Oba. He then went into a thinking position. "You know, I'm surprised that the character has such a huge fanbase, even after she was killed at the end of disc one."

"Sh-She was killed?" stuttered Mikan, her eyes wide in surprise. Denzi sent a glare at Oba.

"Unfortunately, Mikan, she did, but she's alive and well in a spin-off of the game," said Denzi, trying to calm the Steel-type Gym Leader.

"Really?"

"Hai."

"She also for some reason likes to mix milk and cola together in that spin-off series!"

"Oba, what the hell does that have to do with anything?" yelled Denzi, his eye giving off a nasty twitch. "Look, can we just get going?"

Nodding in agreement, the three headed out to the costume party being held at Lily of the Valley.

-:-

About an hour later, the trio arrived at Lily of the Valley, though Denzi still didn't really look all too happy to be there as they made their way to the main building.

"Don't worry, Denzi-kun. I'm sure this will be fun," smiled Mikan.

"Shirona is the one hosting this party, so I doubt it. How'd she even agree to something like this?" asked Denzi, turning to Oba.

"She'll do anything for Adeku," replied the Fire-type Elite.

"Isn't he the Unova Champion?" asked Mikan.

Oba nodded his head in confirmation.

Entering the building, the three were greeted by many people who were all dressed in different costumes, ranging from easily recognizable to what the hell is that. The next thing the three knew was that a tall man with spiky red and orange hair dressed as a Japanese lord from the feudal era greeted them. Standing next to the man was a woman with long blonde hair who was dress in a kimono.

"Oi, Shirona! Awesome looking party!" grinned Oba.

"Arigatou, Oba. It was all Adeku-kun's idea," smiled Shirona, getting closer to the Unova Champion.

"No kidding!" exclaimed Oba, acting as if he had no idea. Denzi just rolled his eyes before he turned to Adeku.

"Adeku, sir. By chance, did Kamitsure arrive yet?" asked the Shining Shocking Star.

"Hmm, not yet, but she should be here any time now. I'm sure she'll find you once she arrives," smiled Adeku.

With a nod of thanks, Denzi, followed by Oba and Mikan, went towards the punch bowl.

"I thought you didn't like your cousin? Why do you want to know if she's here or not?" asked Oba.

"I may not like Kamitsure, but she's still family. I'll always worry about family," replied Denzi, a bored look on his face.

"I bet deep down you do like her, Denzi-kun," giggled Mikan as she hugged the spiky blond.

"Don't count on it," said Denzi.

Suddenly the crowd started to quiet down into murmurs. Words like "hot", "babe", and "fine" floated through the air. Oba looked over towards the entrance to see what everyone else what gawking at, only to have his jaw drop due to what he was seeing.

"D-Denzi!" said Oba, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"What, Oba?" replied Denzi, not really paying attention.

Oba turned Denzi to the entrance to show him what was there. Unfortunately, because Denzi had just taken a sip of punch, what he saw made him perform a spit take and then he had a coughing fit.

"Denzi-kun!" cried Mikan. She started to pat him on the back to get his breathing back in order.

"What the hell is Kamitsure wearing?" demanded Denzi, eyes wide with shock.

The object of everyone's line of sight, Kamitsure, was wearing a costume that consisted of a single black leather outfit that covered her whole body, except for her front. From her chest down to her stomach, all was revealed to the world. Everyone could also see her skin from above her hips down to her thighs as they were covered with fishnet.

Denzi quickly made his way towards his cousins, taking off his white coat in the process, and covered her up with the coat.

"Denzi! What are you doing?" demanded Kamitsure, glaring at Denzi, who was glaring at everyone else in turn.

Denzi grabbed hold of Kamitsure and took her outside away from prying eyes and ears. Once they were outside, Denzi turned to the shorthaired blonde.

"Just what the hell are you dressed as?" demanded Denzi.

"I'm dressed as a ninja, if you must know," said Kamitsure.

"No. I have met many ninja and none of them dressed like that!" exclaimed Denzi. _'Well, there was that one woman who could use snakes and was obsessed with dango, but Kamitsure doesn't need to know that!'*_

"What does it matter to you? I am a grown woman and a Gym Leader, so what I wear does not concern you!" shouted Kamitsure, glaring at the man before her.

"It does when you go out dressed like a whore!" shouted Denzi.

There was an eerie silence as the two stared each other down. Kamitsure then averted her eyes and looked towards the ground.

"I ask again, what does it matter to you? You never seemed to care about what I do or did before, so why now?" asked Kamitsure in a quiet voice as she wrapped herself tighter in Denzi's white coat. Denzi could only let out a sigh.

"…Kamitsure, just because I act like I don't care, doesn't mean I don't," said Denzi, causing Kamitsure to look up in surprise. "We're family and nothing will ever change that. You might tick me off most of the time, but that won't stop me from watching out for you."

"Y-You really mean that, Denzi?" asked Kamitsure, surprised by her cousins words.

"Yes. It also won't stop me from making sure that despicable perverts keep their eyes and hands off you," growled Denzi, thinking back to how some of the partygoers were giving Kamitsure lecherous looks.

"Since when did you start acting like an overprotective big brother?" asked Kamitsure with a smirk.

Denzi flinched a little at Kamitsure's accusation. It was his turn to advert his eyes.

"I'm just doing what Dad and Grandpa taught me and that was to always keep my family safe," said Denzi as he scratched the back of his head as a nervous habit.

His nervousness then turned into surprise when he felt Kamitsure wrap her arms around him. He looked down to see her smiling face.

"Thanks for being my big brother, Denzi. You're a pain in the ass, but you're still like my big brother," laughed Kamitsure. She then grabbed hold of Denzi's arm and started pulling him towards the League building. "Come on, let's head back to the party. I'm sure your girlfriend wants to spend some time with you."

"Hold it! We are not going back in there! I will not have the men in there looking at you like a piece of meat!"

Kamitsure turned to her cousin and gave him a deadpan look.

"Denzi, I'm a model, remember? More than likely, there are idiots out there who already see me as a piece of meat. Do you know what I do about it though?" asked Kamitsure. Seeing his confused look, she took out a Poké ball and sent out the Pokémon inside, which looked like zebra. "I have Zebstrika take care of them if they ever try anything."

Denzi gave her Pokémon a once over before he pulled out one of his own Poké Balls and sent out his trusted Luxray. Seeing Kamitsure's confused look, he explained.

"Never hurts to have extra protection."

Kamitsure let out a laugh as she handed Denzi his coat, which he only reluctantly put back on due to the glare his cousin gave him. The two then walked back to the party side-by-side. The party went on into the night without a hitch, except for the occasional zapping of a leering pervert.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**It took me a while to get this one-shot written, as I could not think of what costumes Oba and Mikan could wear. Luckily, a friend gave me the idea for Oba's and I just thought of Mikan's today.**

**I can easily see Denzi trying his best to protect Kamitsure from perverts, especially considering she's model. There's always some sort of creeping pervert who'll stalk models.**

**Okay, here's how things will go down. If there's a certain theme you guys and gals want to see in this series, don't be afraid to request it through a review. Give me a theme and I'll put Denzi and Kamitsure in some sort of situation with that theme.**

***Both points are references to the next chapter of my fic 'Two Lavender Princesses', which is currently in the works.**

**To those who are wondering who the characters are dressed as:**

**Denzi – Namikaze Minato (**_**Naruto**_**)**

**Oba – Punk/emo/Goth**

**Mikan – Aerith (**_**Final Fantasy VII**_**)**

**Kamitsure – Kasuga (**_**Sengoku Basara**_**)**

**Adeku – Feudal Lord**

**Shirona – Feudal Lord's wife**

**I hope everyone liked the costume picks. I also hope people liked the tiny bits of Adeku x Shirona in here. I call it Gouketsushipping.**


	3. Sickness

**Here's the first of two themes requested by Digimon fan 1997. Thank you so much ^_^**

**-:-**

Sixteen-year-old Denzi was walking home after running a few errands. Both of his parents were out of town for the weekend, so he had the house pretty much to himself…or he would have had his cousin not been visiting.

"For once, I'd like to have some sort of solitude," sighed Denzi.

"_Pika?"_

"Don't worry, Pikachu. You and my other Pokémon are the only exceptions. You guys aren't loud like certain Fire-type trainers I know," smirked Denzi as he looked down at the Mouse Pokémon walking next to him.

The two made it to the house and walked inside, only to hear…

**RETCH!**

…The sound of someone vomiting. Since there was only one other person in the house, Denzi quickly went to see if she was okay.

"Kamitsure! Are you okay?" asked Denzi as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Y-Yes! I'm fine!" called out Kamitsure.

Denzi raised an eyebrow. His fifteen-year-old cousin sounded…panicked? He'd never admit it out loud, as to not make it look like he's going soft, but Denzi cared for his cousin and would protect her if need be. He could tell that something was wrong and he was going to figure out what.

"Kami, I hope you're decent 'cause I'm coming in!"

Before the girl could respond, Denzi opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. Kneeling in front of the toilet was Kamitsure with two of her fingers in her mouth. He went to stop her, but stepped back when she threw up into the bowl again. There was no way he was going to let this continue.

"What the hell, Kami!" yelled Denzi, eyes flashing with anger.

"None of your business, Denzi!" snapped Kamitsure, giving her cousin a weak glare.

"Kami, when you are purposely making yourself throw up, I'm making it my business!"

Denzi walked over and grabbed Kamitsure by the arm, hoisting her off the floor and dragging out of the bathroom.

"Let go of me!"

"No. I'm not leaving your side until we sort this out," said Denzi, grabbing a washcloth from the hall closet along the way.

The two soon enter the kitchen where Denzi ran the cloth under some warm water and then started to clean Kamitsure's face and hands.

"I'm not a child, Denzi! I'm fifteen! I can clean myself!" snapped the blonde, struggling to get away.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't stupid enough to do something like that!" snapped the blond boy. "Now tell me why you'd do something as to hurt your body like that?"

"I told you it is none of your business!"

"Enough, Kami!" yelled Denzi, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and looking her in the eye. "I want the truth. Why?"

Kamitsure avoided looking in Denzi's eyes. Like Denzi, she cared for her cousin, but would not admit it. If she told him her reason for doing such an act, he would be very angry with her and she did not want that.

"I can't…"

"Kami, I promise not to get mad at you as long as you tell me the truth," said Denzi, hoping to coax a confession out of her.

"…Do you know how hard it is to make it in this world?"

"…What?"

"It's hard being model unless you are certain image. To have that image, I am willing to do whatever it takes," explained Kamitsure, looking down at the floor. She could feel Denzi's eyes narrow.

"Kami, how long have you been doing this?" questioned Denzi, trying to keep his temper in check.

"…Maybe a week after I joined the modeling agency?"

"Wh-What? That was three months ago!" yelled Denzi. "Do you know how much damage you could have done to your body already? I thought you were smarter than that, Kami!"

Denzi let out a sigh and then brought the younger girl into a hug. Kamitsure was surprised by this action.

"D-Denzi?"

"I hope you don't have an eating disorder, Kami. If you do though, I'll do whatever I have to, to help you get better," said Denzi. "You don't need to make yourself sick so people will accept you."

That's when the floodgates burst and the tears started to flow. Kamitsure cried onto Denzi's shoulder while Denzi stroked her back. They weren't sure how long it would take, but the road to recovery was one challenge they would not give up on.

**FIN**

**-:-**

…**I feel the last line could have been better.**

**Anyway, this theme was 'sickness' and instead of going with the standard "character has a cold/flu" storyline, I decided to go a different route. Since Kamitsure is a model, I decided to use the idea of her facing the main sickness a majority of models face. Hopefully, I didn't make light of this taboo subject, even though my knowledge on the subject is a lot. Let this be a lesson to everyone though, you don't need to harm yourself to be accepted.**


	4. Comfort

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the second theme requested by Digimon fan 1997.**

**-:-**

It had been three weeks since he came home. Three weeks since he saw things he'd never want to see again.

When Denzi reached the age of eighteen, he was finally able to enter the military and continue the family legacy. He knew what to expect and was willing to fight in any battle he had to if it came to that point. Even with that knowledge, it still didn't help him fully prepare for war.

A month into his military service, Denzi had gone overseas with his battalion to battle after reports stated that an enemy army had planned on invading the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Regions. After almost half a year, the enemy was defeated, but many of Denzi's comrades died in the process. Never in his life has Denzi witnessed so much death in such a short time.

When Denzi had returned home, he shut himself away from everyone, hoping to drown away his sorrow. No one could get him to open up and get him to return to his former self, not even his best friend, Oba. One person though was determined to get him back on his feet.

She entered his home and made her way to the dimly lit kitchen where she found him sitting at the table, lit cigarette in his mouth and an open bottle of liquor in his hand.

"What do you want, Kamitsure?" growled Denzi, turning to glare at her with his bloodshot eyes.

"What I want is to know when you're going to stop acting like this. The Denzi I know wouldn't do this kind of thing."

"The Denzi you knew is dead."

"Don't say things like that, Denzi! Let me help you!" yelled Kamitsure, not liking one bit what Denzi has become.

"How can you help me?" demanded the now angry Denzi, raising his voice. "You don't know what I've been through or what I've seen!"

Denzi's oncoming tirade was put to end when Kamitsure stepped forward and brought her cousin into an embrace.

"I may not know exactly what happened, Denzi, but that doesn't mean I can't help you. We're family and even though we get on each other's nerves at times, we still look out for each other," said Kamitsure, holding Denzi close.

"…It was horrible, Kami. I never want to see something like that ever again," whispered Denzi, tears flowing from his eyes.

"I know, Denzi, and I'll help you anyway I can."

It was a long process, but Kamitsure, with some help from Oba, was able to help Denzi get over his survivor's guilt. Even though he was able to recover, life for Denzi would never be the same.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Ugh, I feel that this could've been better, but I just couldn't get this to come out right.**

**Anyway, the theme for this was 'comfort' and I figured I could make it where Denzi just came back from war and Kamitsure is there to comfort him. Hopefully, this came out okay.**


	5. Rain

**The following drabble was one of two requested by ReallyBigAnimeFan.**

**-:-**

"Let's try it again, Lanturn!"

"_Lan!"_

Denzi was at the beach, training his newly acquired Lanturn. Not far from where Denzi was standing, Kamitsure, who was wearing a black two-piece bikini, was relaxing and soaking up some sun, or at least she was trying to. It was hard to relax when her cousin kept breaking the quiet with his commands. She sat up and gave him a glare over her sunglasses.

"Denzi, would you just give it a rest? The beach is a place to relax, not train your Pokémon."

"Maybe so, but I'm trying to get Lanturn to learn Rain Dance and this is the perfect place to train him."

"Why are you trying to teach him Rain Dance anyway?" questioned the Shining Beauty.

"By teaching him Rain Dance, his Water-type moves will get stronger, which will help against Ground-type Pokémon, and his Thunder will never miss its mark," explained the Shining Shocking Star.

"…You know, for someone who is always complaining that there's no good challengers coming to your gym, you don't really give them a chance to be a challenge."

Denzi sent a glare towards his cousin, who went back to her relaxation. He turned back to the Light Pokémon and started back on training him to learn Rain Dance. That was when Denzi got a wicked idea. He walked over to Lanturn and whispered something to the Water/Electric-type. Lanturn started to laugh and nodded his head.

"Good. Now, let's try that Rain Dance once more."

"_Lanturn!"_

The orb on Lanturn's antenna glowed with a bright light. The Light Pokémon released the light and it floated towards Kamitsure and hovered a few feet above her. Kamitsure then let out a screech when she was hit with a downpour of rain that came from the orb of light, making Denzi laugh at her plight. The now soaking wet Kamitsure glared daggers at the spiky blond-haired man.

"You're dead, Denzi!" yelled Kamitsure.

Denzi could only laugh at his cousin's empty threat. "Kami, Oba has a better chance of getting a girlfriend than you getting back at me."

"Oh really?"

"Lanturn, Rain Dance again!"

Kamitsure let out another shriek when she was hit with another downpour.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This theme actually gave me some trouble, as I couldn't think of how to write it out. It wasn't until remembered that Denzi has a Lanturn, which can learn Rain Dance, which I had to facepalm since it was so obvious.**


	6. Cold

**The second of two requests from ReallyBigAnimeFan.**

**-:-**

Kamitsure was shivering. Why was she shivering? She was shivering because as of right now, she and Denzi were making their way towards Snowpoint City and Kamitsure was not used to it being this cold back in Unova.

"If you're cold, Kami, you should have stay back in Sunyshore," said Denzi, the cold not really bothering him.

"I came to Sinnoh to visit you, Denzi. Besides, if I had stayed back Sunyshore, I would've been bored," replied Kamitsure as she tried to wrap her yellow coat tighter around herself for warmth. "That or Oba would've gotten on my nerves."

Denzi had to smile at that. "He can be a bit annoying at times."

"Try very annoying. Why are we going to Snowpoint anyway?"

"The gym there lost power and I was called to come and fix it. I'm going to warn you now, Kami, the Gym Leader is a bit…eccentric."

Before Kamitsure could question what Denzi meant, the Shining Shocking Star was tackled to the ground by a white and blue blur.

"Denzi! You made Suzuna wait so long! How could you do that to Suzuna?" asked the blur, which turned out to be a girl with black hair tied into pigtails. Much to Kamitsure's surprise, the girl was dressed more for summer than winter.

"Not everyone is like you, Suzuna. It's not easy trudging through the snow," answered Denzi as he gently pushed Suzuna off of him and stood up. He brushed off the snow that was on him before he spoke up. "Before I forget, this is my cousin Kamitsure."

Suzuna looked over to the blonde and her eyes lit up. "Denzi! Why didn't you tell Suzuna that your cousin was the famous super model Kamitsure? Suzuna is a big fan of yours!"

"Uh, thank you?" said Kamitsure as Suzuna shook her hand wildly.

"Suzuna, didn't you need me to fix the gym's generator?" questioned Denzi, adverting the younger girl's attention from his cousin.

"Hai! Follow Suzuna!"

As the two Electric-type Gym Leaders followed the Ice-type Gym Leader, Kamitsure spoke in hushed tone so Suzuna couldn't hear.

"What's with her?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Denzi, though he probably knew what Kamitsure was going to point out.

"Well for one, it's below freezing and she's dressed like that! Plus, she's speaking in the third person. Who does that?"

"To answer your first question, Suzuna's lived here all her life and she trains exclusively with Ice-types, so she's used to the cold."

"What about the third person thing?"

"In Japanese regions like Kanto and Sinnoh, it's a sign of femininity if a girl speaks in the third person."

"…Really?"

"I was just as surprised when I first met Suzuna back when I moved from America to Japan and became Sunyshore's Gym Leader. Oba was the one who had to explain it to me."

Kamitsure had to hold in a laugh at the thought of Oba being the one to teach Denzi something. The three soon reached the gym and Denzi had to go down to the basement to fix the generator, leaving the two girls to stand there in the dark. Meanwhile, Kamitsure was getting cold again as she waited for her cousin to finish, while Suzuna was humming a happy tune.

"H-How can y-you s-stand this?" asked the Shining Beauty as she shivered.

"What do you mean?" asked Suzuna, tilting her head in confusion.

"This! The cold! Denzi already told me because you train Ice-types, but I doubt that's the real reason!"

Suzuna gave off a giggle. "Suzuna likes the cold so Suzuna trained herself to be immune!"

Kamitsure could feel her eye twitch. How could this girl, an Ice-type trainer, be so happy and upbeat, unlike Hachiku, who is always distant from the other Unova Gym Leaders? Right when Kamitsure was about to open her mouth and say something, the lights came on and Denzi walked into the room from the basement.

"That should do it, Suzuna. If it breaks down again, you know where to find me," said Denzi.

"Arigatou, Denzi!" exclaimed the girl as she glomped Denzi. "Next time you come though, you should bring Mikan-chan and Oba. Suzuna doesn't get to see them that much!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Come on, Kami! We're leaving!"

'_Thank Arceus. I can go home and have a nice hot bath to warm back up,'_ thought the blonde model.

The two cousins walked towards the door and Kamitsure was the first to exit the gym, though she was about to regret that. As soon as she exited the building, a pile of snow slid off the roof and fell on top of her, burying her under the cold white powder. Denzi let out a sigh before he sent out his Luxray to help him dig out Kamitsure. Suzuna was trying to keep her giggles in check. Denzi and Luxray were soon able to get Kamitsure out from her snowy prison

"You okay, Kami?"

"I hate the cold," grumbled Kamitsure.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**First thing to address, the mentions of Japan and America. There have been many references in most **_**Pokémon**_** media to the real world, like Matis being the Lighting American and Arcanine being a legend in China for examples. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are actually based off of real areas of Japan, in both shape and geographical location. The way I see it, the first four generations (main series games) took place in a fictional Japan instead of a made up world while the fifth generation obviously takes place in a fictional America due to Unova being based of New York.**

**Anyway, as you can see, the theme for this one-shot was "Cold". I decided to have Suzuna as a foil of sorts for Kamitsure and the fact that Suzuna apparently likes fashion and Kamitsure is a fashion model. And yes, Suzuna does indeed talk in the third person in the original version of the series.**


	7. Boyfriend

**And we're back with 'Shining Cousins'. Let's see what our favorites blond/es are up to this time.**

**-:-**

Sunlight filtered into the room and landed on the blonde woman who was currently sleeping. Letting out a groan, she opened her eyes and looked over at the clock to see that it was seven in the morning.

"Damn Denzi. Couldn't he have given me a room where the sun doesn't shine through and wake me up so early?"

Kamitsure was currently at the Sunyshore Gym. Why was she there instead of her own gym back in Unova? Some might think she just wanted to visit her cousin, but the reality of it was that she needed to get away from her "suitors".

Her first suitor came in the form of a certain gambling vampire. Unova Elite Four member Giima came to her requesting that she become his girlfriend. He apparently only asked her because of her status as a famous model thinking that it could help him rise up the ranks and regain what he lost when his family fell into ruin. Kamitsure turned him down on the spot, saying that she would not be used or live a life filled with gambling debts.

Next was Subway Master Kudari. He was nice and genuinely seemed to like her. The only thing was that he always seemed to be tied to the hip with his twin brother Nobori. She had nothing against Kudari, but she really did not want people thinking or spreading rumors that she was into threesomes.

Her friend Fuuro suggested that she should just hook up with Arti so everyone else would leave her alone. Kamitsure had to shudder at that. Like with Kudari, she had nothing against Arti, but he seemed to be obsessed with nature, seeing as how he preferred to be out in the forests than his own gym. She liked nature too, just not to that extent.

Not able to take anymore of this foolishness about suitors, she asked Fuuro to fly her to Sinnoh so she could stay with Denzi for a while. When she arrived in Sunyshore, Denzi was obviously surprised. When he asked why she came to Sunyshore, she told him the truth. She would have lied, but that always left a bad taste in her mouth. To say Denzi was irritated by what was going on was as if saying the sky was blue. He even went as far as to say he was going to Unova to give Giima a piece of his mind.

Kamitsure had to smile at that. It showed her that Denzi cared. Luckily she was able to convince Denzi not to kill the vampire.

With a sigh, the Shining Beauty got out of bed to start her day. Apparently, she arrived in Sinnoh just when Shirona was about to throw a party for whatever reason and Denzi asked her to come. She knew it was because he was going to be bored out of his mind without Mikan there and needed someone to talk to who wasn't Oba.

-:-

"Denzi, if you didn't want to go to this party, why didn't you just decline the invite?" asked Kamitsure.

The two Electric-type Gym Leaders were currently on a boat heading to Lily of the Valley.

"I would, but it's unfortunately mandatory to go. It's Shirona's way of finding out if we're slacking off at our gyms. Plus Tougan will most likely be there and I need to talk to him about some new additions to his gym that he wanted."

"…Wouldn't it make more sense then for her to come to the gyms for surprise inspections?"

"This is Shirona we're talking about. Nothing she does make sense to anyone," replied Denzi with a growl.

"Maybe Adeku rubbed off on her."

"If that's the case then Arceus help us all."

The boat arrived at Lily of the Valley and the two cousins made their way to the League building for the party. Once they entered the building, a certain Afro-headed man unexpectedly hugged Denzi.

"Denzi! You made it!"

Not wanting to deal with his idiot friend right now, Denzi threw Oba off of him and went to look for Tougan. With some help from Hyouta, Tougan's son, Denzi and Kamitsure were able to find Tougan, who had just finished talking with Shirona. Leaving Kamitsure on her own, the Shining Shocking Star went to talk with the Man with the Steel Body.

'_Way to ignore me, Denzi. I don't even know anyone here!'_ thought Kamitsure, annoyed that her cousin just left her.

"Looks like Denzi is talking with Tougan now. Hopefully this will keep Tougan distracted to the point he'll forget all about me," said a voice from behind Kamitsure, making her jump in surprise. "Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you!"

The Shining Beauty turned around and came face-to-face with a tall raven-haired man. He was about the same height as Denzi and wore a blue and black suit with a blue fedora atop of his head. He also had the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. For some reason her heart started to beat faster.

"Th-That's okay."

"Glad to hear it. My name's Gen by the way."

"Hello. My name is Kamitsure."

"Kamitsure? That's a nice name. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," said Gen.

"That's probably because I'm from the Unova region. I'm just here to visit my cousin Denzi."

"Denzi's your cousin? Hehehe, I find that hard to believe."

Kamitsure narrowed her eyes at the man before her. "And why would that be, Gen?"

"Because he's all gloomy most of the time whereas you are very vibrant," replied Gen, giving her a smile.

Kamitsure couldn't help but blush at the compliment. He was right though. Her and Denzi's personalities were completely different from each other. She briefly wondered if Denzi ever noticed.

"Gen, may I ask you for a favor?"

"What favor would that be, Kamitsure-san?"

"Would you be willing to show me around? Denzi just took off and I know absolutely nothing about anyone here."

"I suppose I could do that. Come with me, Kamitsure-san," said Gen as he offered his arm to the blonde woman.

Blushing faintly once again, she held to his arm as he led her around and introduced her to the others at the party.

As the hours went by, the party was coming to a close. Gen and Kamitsure had to part ways, with Gen saying that he had to escape from Tougan before the older Steel-type trainer could convince him to become a Gym Leader. That left a smiling Kamitsure waiting for Denzi outside.

"You seem happy. Did you have fun with Gen?" asked Denzi as he walked up to her.

"You were watching us?"

"Had to make sure you alright, Kami. Seeing as how you were with Gen, I didn't really have to worry. Though I'm surprised by how you were acting around him."

"What do you mean?"

With a smirk, Denzi replied to her question. "You kept blushing whenever he gave you attention, like when he gave you punch or complimented you. If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on him."

Kamitsure's cheeks became so red that you could have mistaken her for a Pikachu. "S-So what if I do? It's not like it's any of your business!"

The military man rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to disapprove of it, Kami, if that's what you're worried about."

"…You're not?"

"No. Though after your complaints about Giima, Arti, and Kudari, I would have thought you didn't want a boyfriend."

The woman from Nimbasa let out a sad sigh. "It's not that I don't want a boyfriend. I just want one who wants me for me. I already told you why Giima wanted me. With Arti being an artist he might just want a model for his art, which he always puts first. Then there's the whole Kudari and Nobori thing where they just might want my skill with Electric-types for their subway.

"With Gen, he seems very sweet and is a complete gentleman. He doesn't seem to have any alternative motives. Plus if he did, I know you would have stepped in and separated him from me."

"True," admitted Denzi, not bothering to deny such an accusation.

"I would really like to see him again, but he didn't even tell me where I could get in touch with him, now that I think about it."

"Probably figured I'd tell you. He lives on Steel Island, which is north of Canalave. We'll head there later this week if you want," offered Denzi. He then had to try and stay on his feet when Kamitsure launched herself at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Denzi!"

Not one who usually shows public displays of affection, Denzi reluctantly put his arm around the shorter blonde and gave her a one-arm hug.

"No problem, Kami."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Poor Kami. Guys just want her for her body. At least she's got Denzi willing to kick their asses for her.**

**Nothing against Giima, Kudari, Nobori, or Arti, but I had to use them since they seem to be the most used when it comes to Kamitsure pairings (at least Kudari, Nobori, and Arti are anyway). I unfortunately made Giima out to be an asshole in this, which is just sad since I find him to be an awesome character.**

**Also, after that threesome part, I was very close to making a joke Kamitsure saying she was not Fuuro and then mentioning something about Fuuro x Touya x Bel, but decided against it. Though I could always write out a Fuuro x Touya x Bel fic in the future.**


	8. Switch Pt1

Denzi was sitting across from a smiling Kamitsure and he did not like it. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with it, but the smile meant that Kamitsure knew something he did not and that did not sit right with him.

"What do you want, Kami?"

"I don't want anything, Denzi. I did realize something recently though."

'_This can't be good,'_ thought the Shining Shocking Star. "And what would that be."

"Just that despite being cousins, we are completely different from each other."

Denzi could only sweatdrop at that. "You just now figured that out? Where have you been all these years?"

"I also realized that we live in the wrong cities," stated the Shining Beauty, ignoring Denzi's sarcasm.

That got Denzi's attention. "…What?"

"Think about it. You're all gloomy and emo at times, yet you live in Sunyshore City, which is named after the sun, a symbol of brightness and happiness. I on the other hand am outgoing and upbeat, yet I live in Nimbasa City, which is named after large gloomy looking storm clouds. Makes me think you should have stayed in America and became Nimbasa's Gym Leader while I came to Japan to become Sunyshore's Gym Leader."

"I am not emo."

"Of course you are, Denzi. Now I have an idea."

"Oh this will be interesting," deadpanned Denzi. This earned him a glare from Kamitsure.

"I suggest that we temporarily switch our positions as Gym Leader."

The military man gave her a blank look. "…What?"

"I'm saying that you become Nimbasa's Gym Leader and I become Sunyshore's Gym Leader. In fact, I bet you wouldn't make it as Nimbasa's Gym Leader for a month."

Being someone who is always looking for a challenge, Denzi would never back down when given one. He was also not going to let Kamitsure get away with thinking he couldn't make it as a Gym leader in another region.

"I'll accept your challenge, Kami. But let's make things interesting by making it a bet."

"What's on the line then?"

"If I win…you have to undergo one week of military training," said Denzi, a small grin on his face.

"What?" screeched the blonde model, looking horrified at the thought of doing such a thing. "I can't do that!"

"You're the one who came up with the challenge."

Kamitsure glared at her cousin, hoping he would burst into flames. "…Fine, but if I win, you have to…let Oba live here at your gym for one month," she finished with an evil grin.

Denzi's eyes widened in fear. "There is no way in hell that I would let Oba live here! He may be my friend, but I can only take so much!"

"He can't be that bad, Denzi."

"Kami, you've met him multiple times, so you know how he is. Then again, you are used to being around an eccentric redhead."

"Fuuro is not eccentric."

"Kami, we're talking about a girl who is obsessed with the sky and likes to show off her skin."

"…Okay so maybe Fuuro is a bit eccentric. How is it that we both somehow attracted crazy redheads to us like magnets?"

"That's like asking what does Diglett's body look like. The world will never know," replied Denzi with a sigh.

"Whatever. Anyway, you better go pack so you can head to Nimbasa as soon as possible," said Kamitsure with a smirk.

With a grumble, Denzi did go and pack. He just knew this was going to be a long month.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**Thus starts a small story arc. I recently noticed that Denzi and Kamitsure are the complete opposites from what their cities are named for. That's where this story arc came from. It'll most likely last for only four chapters.**

**I also find it interesting that Denzi and Kamitsure are friends with eccentric redheads. Stay tuned to see how Kamitsure deals with Oba and how Denzi deals with Fuuro.**


	9. Switch Pt2

**Here's the second part of this mini story arc. It features Kamitsure's time as the Sunyshore Gym Leader.**

**-:-**

The sun shined brightly over Sunyshore City as two people made their way to the gym.

"Shirona, I don't think Denzi will appreciate a surprise inspection," stated Oba, worried for his friend.

"I honestly could care less, Oba. Denzi needs to start taking his position as Gym Leader seriously," said the busty blonde Champion.

"He does take it seriously! He's just bored easily," explained Oba.

Shirona gave the Afro-headed trainer a deadpan look. "All the more reason to see if he's up to par. We don't need him giving away badges again."

The Fire-type Elite let out a sigh. He really hoped Denzi could pass Shirona's "test". The gym soon came into view for the two and they saw the entryway crowded with people.

"I wonder what's going on here?" questioned Oba, both he and Shirona confused.

As they got closer, they heard what some of the people were saying.

"I can't wait to have my battle!" exclaimed one young man.

"Me neither! Win or lose, at least I got to battle such a smoking hot Gym Leader!" exclaimed another young man.

The others, all of who were male, were also speaking about how hot the Gym Leader was. This made Oba and Shirona grimace.

"…I knew Denzi was popular with the ladies, but who knew men felt the same way about him," stated Oba, a little put off on learning this about his friend.

Shirona, wanting to get to the bottom of this, pushed her way through the crowd, much to their annoyance, and entered the gym. Oba quickly followed after her.

When the two reached the battlefield, they found the reason for what was going on outside. Instead of Denzi battling the challenger, it was his cousin Kamitsure in the Gym Leader's position. They watched as her Zebstrika finish off the challenger's Mr. Mime.

"The challenger's Mr. Mime is unable to battle," stated the robotic referee. "The winner of this match is Kamitsure."

Despite being the loser, the challenger had a smile on his face and thanked Kamitsure for the battle and then left. Once he was gone, that was when Kamitsure noticed her visitors.

"Oh! Hello, Oba, Shirona. What brings you to the gym?" asked Kamitsure, a smile on her face.

"…Shirona wanted to give Denzi a surprise inspection to see if he was keeping up with his duties," explained Oba. "Which begs the question, where is Denzi?"

"He's in Nimbasa City right now acting as the Gym Leader."

It was silent as Oba and Shirona each gave her a blank look. The Champion was the one to break the silence with a loud screech that could be heard throughout the city.

"HE'S WHAT?"

Kamitsure stepped back a bit from the glare she was receiving from her fellow blonde. In a shaky voice, she explained about the bet she and Denzi had going on about them taking over each other's gyms and not lasting a month.

"It must be hard for Denzi then since he's away from all of his gadgets," said Oba with a laugh.

Shirona on the other hand was not laughing. "You contact Denzi and tell him to get back here this instant!"

"I cannot do that, Shirona," said Kamitsure. "If I did, then I would technically lose the bet and I am not willing to do that. Besides, it's not as if you lost a Gym Leader. Denzi and I both train Electric-types remember?"

"That is not the point!" yelled the Champion, still glaring at the Shining Beauty. "The point is that no one authorized this, thus putting both you and Denzi in big trouble with your respective leagues."

"Actually, I got permission from the Unova Champion Adeku. He thought it was a good idea to try something like this and was able to convince the heads of both leagues to agree to it," explained Kamitsure with a smug smile on her face.

Shirona was left gaping like a Magikarp while Oba was grinning like a Meowth that found a shiny coin.

"Welcome to the Sinnoh League, Kami-chan!" exclaimed Oba, throwing an arm around the model's shoulders.

Shirona, still angry about this turn of events, turned and stomped towards the gym's exit, muttering curses along the way.

"What exactly is her problem?" questioned Kamitsure, a confused look on her face.

"Ah she's just upset that she can't boss around Denzi for a while. Denzi's sort of the "problem child" amongst the Sinnoh Gym Leaders since he really doesn't bother to do what Shirona tells him to do and prefers to do things his own way," explained Oba.

"Denzi must be happy that he's in Nimbasa right now then. At least there he doesn't have to deal with Shirona's attitude," said Kamitsure with a sigh. She was starting to miss Nimbasa City.

"If only I could have gone with him. He's not the only one who doesn't want to deal with Shirona when she's in one of her moods. Anyway, allow me to show you how we do things here in Sinnoh!"

"…Oba, I pretty much already know how things are done around here. I do happen to visit Denzi a lot, after all."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I guess I'll let you get back to your work then!"

With that, Oba ran out of the gym, needing to find Shirona before she did something she'd regret. Maybe if he bought her some ice cream she'd calm down.

Kamitsure gave off a smile, amused by Oba's attitude. She didn't know why Denzi found him annoying. Either way, at least he was more fun to be around. Denzi may be her cousin, but could be such a downer at times.

Pushing that thought away for now, Kamitsure called for her next challenger, ready to beat the love struck trainer.

-:-

The next day, Kamitsure woke up and headed into the city to take in the sights. She had realized yesterday that she had not once ever seen what Sunyshore had to offer as every time she visited, she stayed with Denzi, who stayed in his gym a majority of the time.

First she headed to the Sunyshore Market, where she heard they sold something known as seals. Living in Unova for most of her life, she did not know what seals were and wanted to see what purpose they had. Going up to the salesman, she asked about the seals and was given a demonstration on how to use them. Impressed by what she saw, Kamitsure definitely had to buy some for her Pokémon for when she used them in some of her modeling shoots.

"Do you have a Seal Case, young lady?" asked the salesman after Kamitsure asked to buy some.

"A what?" questioned the blonde with a confused look.

"A Seal Case. I can't sell you these seals unless you have a Seal Case."

"But I don't have one!"

"Then I can't sell you any seals," replied the salesman as he put the seals away.

"Sure you can, old man!" exclaimed a voice that Kamitsure recognized.

Turning around, Kamitsure saw Oba standing behind her. Beside him was Mikan, Denzi's girlfriend.

"Here, Kamitsure. This is for you," said Mikan, handing her a Seal Case.

"But Mikan! I can't take this!" exclaimed the model, shocked by the other girl's kind gesture.

"Sure you can. I have an extra one back home," replied Mikan with a smile.

"See, now you can buy your own seals, Kami-chan!" exclaimed Oba, gaining looks from the other market goers.

"Uh, thanks."

Now owning a Seal Case, Kamitsure proceeded to buy the seals she wanted. Some Electric Seals for her Zebstrika, some Party Seals for her Emolga, and some Heart Seals for her Tynamo. With seals in hand, the blonde left the market with Oba and Mikan.

"Thanks again for the Seal Case, Mikan."

"You're welcome, Kamitsure."

"Besides, think of it as a reward for finally getting Denzi out of the gym for once," joked Oba.

"I am a little surprised that Denzi-kun agreed to this bet you thought up, Kamitsure," stated Mikan.

"I just wanted to show Denzi that I could handle his gym. So far it doesn't seem so hard."

"Knowing Denzi, he's probably bored out of his mind right now," laughed Oba.

Kamitsure rolled her eyes. "Considering how he almost never leaves his own gym, he's probably hold up in my gym at this very moment."

Oba laughed out loud at that while Mikan let out a few giggles.

After her giggles subsided, Mikan spoke up. "So, Kamitsure, have you seen the Vista Lighthouse yet?"

"Not really. I had planned to go there after I saw the market," replied the Shining Beauty.

"Then how 'bout we go there now? We can do what Denzi didn't and show you the sights of Sunyshore!" exclaimed Oba with a grin.

"I would like that," said Kamitsure with a smile.

The three made their way to the lighthouse on the east side of the city. They soon reached it and made their way to the top to see the wonderful view.

"So what do you think, Kami-chan?" asked Oba.

"It's amazing!" stated Kamitsure, enjoying the view of both the city and the ocean from such a height.

"I love this lighthouse. It reminds me so much of the Glitter Lighthouse back home," said Mikan with a smile.

"That and the fact that this is the place you and Denzi became an item," added Oba with a grin, making the Olivine native blush.

Kamitsure laughed at the interaction between her cousin's friends. She really liked them. They brought out a lot from Denzi and made him open up more than he used to. Mikan especially brought out Denzi's better side, which is why Kamitsure was happy that he found someone like her. All happy thoughts came to a sudden stop though when a voice from behind called out.

"Kamitsure, I challenge you to a battle!"

The three turned around to find Shirona standing there, a determined look on her face and her hands on her hips.

Kamitsure gave the busty blonde a blank look. "**You** want to battle **me**?"

"That is correct. If you want to replace Denzi as the Sunyshore Gym, even if only temporarily, you need to be tested. So I'm going to test you with a one-on-one Pokémon battle," explained the Champion.

"Whoa! Time-out, Shirona! Don't you think that's a little extreme?" questioned Oba. "I mean she has beaten every opponent that has come to the gym so far. Her skill is on par with Denzi!"

'_It could also be because the challengers have never seen my Pokémon before,'_ thought the Electric-type Gym Leader, though she kept that thought to herself.

"That is for me to judge," replied Shirona.

"Are you still upset that Adeku and the League councils let Denzi and I switch Leader positions without your input?" questioned Kamitsure. "If it is, it seems a little petty."

Shirona glared at the other blonde. "I am the Sinnoh Champion. I have a say in anything dealing with this league and to be left out is an insult."

The Shining Beauty let out a sigh. "I'm not going to battle you, Shirona."

Shirona raised an eyebrow in question and crossed her arms under her breasts. "And why not?"

"Because I have nothing to prove to you. I don't know what you have against me, but you need to accept that I am here and Denzi is in Unova. Besides, it's only for a month," said Kamitsure.

Oba and Mikan looked between Kamitsure and Shirona, sensing the tension between the two blondes. As much as Oba would love to see these two go at it, Denzi would probably kill him if something happened to his cousin.

"Ladies, please! Is this any way for people as mature as yourselves to act?" questioned the Fire Elite as he tried to keep the peace.

Shirona turned her head with a scoff. "Fine. We won't have the battle, but keep in mind that I will be keeping an eye on you, Kamitsure."

"You need to find better use of your time, Shirona," said the Shining Beauty.

With an annoyed harrumph, Shirona turned and stomped off, leaving Kamitsure, Mikan, and Oba on their own. The three each let out a sigh of relief once the Champion was gone.

"That was scary," stated Oba.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Kamitsure," said Mikan.

"It's okay, Mikan. I can handle Shirona. Though I can see why Denzi hates being Gym Leader at times."

"Yeah, Shirona can be a little…demanding," said Oba, scratching the back of his neck.

Not wanting this to ruin her day, Kamitsure suggested that they continue touring Sunyshore. She'll have to ask Denzi next time she sees him on how he deals with Shirona.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**Here is part two of the Switch mini story arc. Next chapter will be Denzi's time in Nimbasa City.**

**Originally, this chapter was going to have a battle between Kamitsure and Shirona, but as I was writing it I couldn't find a way to make it believable. I wanted to have Kamitsure to win since if she lost she'd have to leave, but if Oba – the second strongest of the Elite Four – couldn't beat Shirona, what chance would Kamitsure have. So that battle got scrapped.**

**Anyway, while Kamitsure deals with Shirona, Denzi will be dealing with his own problems next chapter. What sort of problems? Let's just say they involve a high flying redhead and a shy bookworm.**


	10. Switch Pt3

**It's time to see how Denzi is handling Nimbasa City.**

**-:-**

Denzi was bored. That was all there was to it. Why was he bored? It was simple really. There were no worthy challengers coming to the Nimbasa Gym. How could Kamitsure put up with it?

He had gone through something like this before back in Sunyshore, but at least then he could fall back on his engineering project. If he was desperate he could also talk with Oba to relieve his boredom. Denzi wondered to himself if he could tinker with Kamitsure's personal roller coaster to pass the time. Just as he was about to get his tools and do just that…

"Kami! Where are you?"

A loud voice sounded throughout the Gym. Denzi's eye started to twitch, as he knew who was coming. Turning to the source with narrowed eyes, he saw the redheaded eighteen-year-old pilot running into the room. She looked surprised to see a different Electric-type Gym Leader than the one she was looking for.

"Hi, Denzi!" greeted Fuuro with a bright smile.

"Fuuro, what do you want?" questioned the Shining Shocking Star with a sigh.

"I came here to see if Kami wanted to go out and have some fun. Where is she anyway?"

Denzi raised an eyebrow at the question. He would have thought that Kamitsure would have told Fuuro about the bet and that she'd be in Sunyshore.

"She's not here, Fuuro."

Denzi went on to explain to Fuuro about what was going on and where Kamitsure was. Fuuro looked a little disappointed that she was left in the dark, but soon bounced back with a smile.

"So I guess this means you'll be staying here in Nimbasa, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"It's not that bad, Denzi! Come on! I'll show you what Nimbasa has to offer!"

Denzi frowned at the thought of going into the city. He really didn't care for sports or amusement parks, but it seemed that he did not have a say in the matter as Fuuro had already started dragging him toward the door. Just as the two were about to leave, the door opened to reveal a young woman with short purple hair and round rim glasses. She was dressed in a classy style and had a strange looking ornament around her neck.

"Ano, hello," spoke the woman is a quiet voice.

"Hey, Shikimi! What brings you here?" asked Fuuro as she let go of Denzi's arm.

A faint blush appeared on Shikimi's face. "Well, Adeku mentioned that Denzi was taking over the Nimbasa Gym and wanted one of us to see how he's been fairing."

"And you volunteered?" questioned the Highflying Girl with a knowing smirk. This caused Shikimi to blush deeper.

"Y-Yes!" replied the Elite with a stutter.

Denzi raised an eyebrow at seeing how red Shikimi became. "You okay, Shikimi? You're all red in the face. If you're sick you could have had someone else come down here."

Shikimi froze when Denzi placed a hand on her forehead, while Fuuro could only sweatdrop. She never thought Denzi could be so smart, yet so dense.

"I'm fine, D-Denzi!" stuttered the shy bookworm as she suppressed a shudder from the feel of Denzi's hand upon her forehead.

"Hey Denzi! How 'bout we go see the sights of Nimbasa now?" questioned Fuuro, hoping to get the Electric-type Gym Leader's attention before he caused Shikimi to faint.

The Shining Shocking Star turned to the Highflying Girl with a glare. "I don't want to see the sights."

"Nonsense! Besides, I bet Kamitsure would drag you out of the gym if she was here," stated Fuuro with a smug look.

Denzi could feel his eye twitch again. This girl was probably even more annoying than Oba. Seeing no way out of this, Denzi relented, making the young redhead beam.

With that, Fuuro dragged Denzi out of the gym and invited Shikimi to come along as well. The three first headed to Big Stadium to catch a football game. The teams playing were the Gurdurr 11 and Team Darmanitan and Denzi was bored out of his freaking skull. Looking over towards his companions, he noticed that while Fuuro looked like she was having fun, Shikimi looked downright uncomfortable. At least he wasn't alone in this.

Leaning over towards the shy bookworm, he whispered in her ear. "Want to get out of here?"

Shikimi felt her face heat up as Denzi's breath wisped across her skin. Not trusting her voice at the moment, she could only nod an affirmative.

With that, Denzi told Fuuro that he and Shikimi were going to go and see the rest of the city while she enjoyed the rest of the game. Granted he lied and that he was going to go back to the gym, but he needed her distracted so he could do so.

Once the two were out of the stadium, Shikimi spoke up. "What would you like to do now, D-Denzi?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm heading back to the gym," replied the blond.

"But don't you want to see the amusement park?" questioned the Elite, hoping he'd say yes and then the two could go on the Ferris wheel together. She blushed at that thought.

"Not really. I don't care for amusement parks," said Denzi, unknowingly crushing Shikimi's hopes.

Shikimi had to think fast. Before she could say anything, a voice spoke up.

"So the rumors are true!"

Denzi and Shikimi turned to the source to see two eighteen-year-old boys. The first was a black-haired young man who looked like he should be teaching a class, while the other young man, the one who spoke, had brown hair, a red cap atop of his head, and wore a light blue jacket.

"It seems that they are, Touya. Though I do wonder why a Gym Leader from Sinnoh is here in Unova," said the black-haired boy as he pushed up his glasses.

"Does it matter, Cheren?" asked Touya. He then turned back to Denzi. "I wish to challenge you to a battle, Gym Leader!"

"…Tell me, will you be worth my time?"

Touya looked confused. "Huh?"

"Look, most of the trainers who challenge me are not much of a challenge. Will you be a challenge?" questioned Denzi, narrowing his eyes at Touya.

The young trainer gave off a grin. "You bet!"

Denzi could see it. He could see that this kid was definitely going to be a challenge. With a nod, Denzi led Touya, Cheren, and Shikimi back to the gym, where Denzi and Touya got into position. Shikimi was to be the referee.

"Oi, Denzi! Mind if we make this a six-on-six battle?" asked Touya.

Though his face didn't change expressions, Denzi's eyes lit up at the idea. "Of course."

"This will be a six-on-six battle. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute and the first to knock out all of their opponent's Pokémon is the winner! Begin!"

Denzi pulled out a Poké Ball from his belt. "I'll start things off with Jolteon!"

"_Jolt! Jolt!"_ barked the spiky Pokémon as he appeared in a flash of white.

"So cool! I'll go with Excadrill!" exclaimed Touya as he threw the Poké Ball.

"_Excadrill!"_ exclaimed the mole-like Pokémon.

'_This should be interesting,'_ thought Denzi with a smirk. "Jolteon, get in close with Quick Attack!"

"_Jolt!"_

The Lightning Pokémon charged forward at high speeds. Before it could reach the Subterrene Pokémon though, Touya called out his command.

"Use Iron Defense!"

"_Drill!"_

Just as Jolteon's attack connected, Excadrill shone a metallic sheen, signifying that Iron Defense worked.

"Good job, Excadrill! Now use Sandstorm!"

"Jolteon, use Double Kick quickly!"

Complying with their orders, the two Pokémon attacked. Jolteon's attack connected first, but Excadrill was still able to create the Sandstorm thanks to his raised defense.

Touya smirked as he watched the sand swirl around the field. "Now finish this with Drill Run!"

Unable to get a command in quick enough, Denzi watched as Excadrill slammed into Jolteon, causing super effective damage to the Electric-type and knocking him out.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Excadrill wins!" called out Shikimi.

Denzi recalled his fallen Pokémon. "You did well, Jolteon." He then gave Touya a smirk as he pulled out his next Pokémon. "Looks like you were right in being a challenge, Touya. Go Lanturn!"

"_Lanturn!"_ cried the aquatic Pokémon.

Touya raised an eyebrow at the choice, especially since there was no water for Lanturn to maneuver in. Denzi must have had something up his sleeve.

"Excadrill, want to take a break?" asked Touya.

"_Drill,"_ replied the Ground-type with a shake of the head.

"All right then. Use another Drill Run!" shouted Touya, hoping to use Excadrill's Sand Force ability to finish this quickly.

The Shining Shocking Star smirked. "Lanturn, use Rain Dance and then use Hydro Pump!"

With a cry, the orb hanging from Lanturn's head glowed bright blue, which created the rain that fell and washed away the sand. With Excadrill now weakened, Lanturn blasted him with a powerful stream of water from his mouth.

"_Ex…"_ moaned the unconscious Excadrill.

"Excadrill is unable to battle! Lanturn wins!"

"Touya, you should have known that having Excadrill battle a Water-type would be a bad idea," chastised Cheren. This earned him a glare from Touya.

"Bite me, Cheren! Not everyone has to go by the book like you!" shouted Touya. He then turned back to the field. "Let's go, Galvantula!"

In a flash of white, a large yellow spider-like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"_Galvantula."_

"Galvantula, use Agility and then use Electroweb!" called out Touya.

The EleSpider Pokémon sped up as it closed in on Lanturn and then spat an electrified spider web.

"Lanturn, take the attack!" order Denzi, surprising Touya.

Touya was surprised even further when Lanturn seemed to absorb the Electric-type attack.

"Crap, I should have expected Volt Absorb," muttered Touya, facepalming at his own foolishness.

"Lanturn, try to lower Galvantula's speed with Bubblebeam!"

"Galvantula, dodge and then use Gastro Acid!"

Denzi's eyes widened when he heard the attack being called out and when Galvantula was able to dodge and perform said attack by spitting up a glob of acid on Lanturn.

'_Damn it,'_ thought Denzi, clenching his fist.

"Now finish this with Thunder, Galvantula!"

"_Galvantula!"_ roared the Bug-type as he unleashed thousands of volts of electricity on his opponent.

"_Lan!"_ cried out the Water-type, no longer able to absorb the electricity.

It became too much for the Light Pokémon and he collapsed to the ground. As if knowing that Lanturn was defeated, the rain had suddenly stopped.

"Lanturn is unable to battle! Galvantula wins!"

"This is becoming more entertaining by the minute," muttered Denzi to himself as he returned Lanturn. "My next Pokémon will be Electrode!"

A simple Pokémon in appearance, Electrode was simply a large ball-shaped Pokémon that looked like an upside down Poké Ball with a face.

"_Electrode,"_ said the Ball Pokémon in a mechanical-like voice.

"Galvantula, I need you to return," said Touya as he called back his Pokémon. _'Let's see, I'm going to need something with speed if I'm going to match with Electrode. Or I could use something to slow it down!'_

"Would you just pick a Pokémon, Touya," said Cheren, getting annoyed with his friend.

Touya could feel his eye twitch, but kept quiet as he chose his Pokémon. "Go Cofagrigus!"

The Pokémon of Touya's was gold in color and looked like a sarcophagus from ancient Egypt. The top part of the sarcophagus opened revealing ghostly red eyes and a sharp toothed grin.

"_Grigus,"_ said the Coffin Pokémon in what sounded like a laugh.

Shikimi's eyes widened at the sight of the Ghost-type. She wanted to warn Denzi about what Cofagrigus could do, but since she was the referee, she had to stay neutral.

'_Hm, judging by its appearance, I'm going to say that this is a Ghost-type, which means Normal-type moves will be ineffective,'_ thought Denzi. He then smirked. "Electrode, use Spark!"

"_Electrode!"_

The Ball Pokémon crackled with electricity as it rolled towards the grinning Coffin Pokémon. The attack soon connected, which confused Denzi, as he wanted to know why Touya didn't even tell his Pokémon to dodge. He soon got his answer when Cofagrigus wrapped his shadowy arms around Electrode. The next thing Denzi saw was Electrode wrapped up like a mummy.

"What just happened?!" questioned the Shining Shocking Star, surprised by what he was seeing.

Touya gave off a grin. "That would be Cofagrigus' ability, Mummy. When an opponent makes contact, their ability becomes Mummy as well."

"_Grigus,"_ laughed the Ghost-type.

Denzi was impressed. He was also glad to finally have a challenge. Before he could call out another command, Touya went first.

"Cofagrigus! Use Scary Face!"

"_Gri, Gri, Gri."_

The Ghost-type's eyes glowed an eerie red. As they glowed brighter, a large version of Cofagrigus shimmered into existence and scared Electrode with its horrifying face.

"Now use Will-o-Wisp!" called out Touya.

Cofagrigus created a ghostly fireball in his shadowy hands and shot it at Electrode. Since the Ball Pokémon's speed was lowered, it couldn't dodge in time.

"_Electrode!"_ cried the Electric-type as he was burned.

"Electrode!" called out Denzi, worried for his Pokémon.

"Now finish this with Hex, Cofagrigus!"

The Ghost-type let out a wicked laugh as his eyes started to glow purple and red. Electrode didn't stand a chance as it was struck with the strange energy that caused it a lot of pain.

"Electrode is unable to battle! Cofagrigus wins!" stated Shikimi.

"What exactly was that attack?" questioned Denzi as he returned Electrode.

"That was Hex. It's a Ghost-type move that does more damage if the opponent is poisoned, burned, paralyzed, or frozen," explained Touya. Cofagrigus let out another laugh.

"Hn," grunted Denzi with a nod. He may not show it, but he was greatly enjoying this battle. "I won't make the same mistake again. Electivire, come out!"

Denzi's next Pokémon was a large yellow and black Pokémon with beady red eyes and two long black tails.

"_Vire!"_ roared the Pokémon.

"Cofagrigus, return!" called out Touya, returning his Pokémon to his Poké Ball. "Since I know how strong an Electivire can be, I'll need to attack from afar. Let's go, Braviary!"

Touya's next Pokémon was a large eagle-like Pokémon that was red, white, and blue in colorization.

"_Brav!"_ screeched the bird.

Denzi raised an eyebrow at the choice. _'A Flying-type Pokémon? He has something up his sleeve if he's going to use it against an Electric-type like Electivire.'_

"Braviary! Take flight!"

Listening to the command the Flying-type took to the air and soared above Electivire.

"Getting ready for anything, Electivire!" called out Denzi.

"_Vire!"_

"Braviary, use Air Slash!"

"_Brav!"_

With great force, the Valiant Pokémon waved his wing and sent a wave of wind towards Electivire. The force of the wind sent Electivire skidding back a few feet.

"So that's what you're planning. Trying to stay out of Electivire's reach," said Denzi with a frown, realizing that Electivire only had moves that required contact with the opponent.

"Got that right!" exclaimed Touya with a grin. "Braviary, hit him with Heat Wave!"

With a squawk, Braviary flapped his wings at high speeds. This generated enough heat in the air to send wave after wave of hot wind at Electivire.

'_Something's not right. These attacks seem more powerful than they normally would,'_ thought Denzi as he helplessly watch his Electivire stagger.

"Trying to figure out why Braviary's attacks are so powerful?" called out Touya with a smirk. His smirk got bigger when he had Denzi's attention. "It's because Braviary has the ability known as Sheer Force!"

Denzi's eye widened at that. He had heard about that ability. It had the power to increase damage of moves such as Heat Wave and Air Slash, but ignores the moves secondary effect. Meaning Heat Wave could no longer burn an opponent and Air Slash could no longer make them flinch.

"Damn it."

"Time to wrap this battle up! Use Rock Slide, Braviary!"

"_Braviary!"_

The screech the Valiant Pokémon let out created white rings above the field. From these rings, large stones appeared and started falling to the ground. Electivire, unable to do anything as it had been at a disadvantage throughout the entire battle, took the hit. When the smoke cleared, it showed that Electivire was out cold.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Braviary wins!" exclaimed Shikimi, a little sad that Denzi lost yet another Pokémon.

Denzi returned his Pokémon with a frown. While he may be enjoying the battle, he was also starting to get annoyed that he was being showed up so easily. He'd have to fix that with his next Pokémon.

"Luxray! Let's go!"

Denzi's next Pokémon was a large lion-like Pokémon that was blue and black in color. With a mighty roar, Luxray was ready to battle.

"_Raah!"_

"Hey Braviary! Think you can handle another battle?" asked Touya. Seeing the bird nod, he gave off a grin. "Then let's do this!"

"Luxray! Use Charge!"

"I don't think so! Use Heat Wave, Braviary!"

Braviary sent another wave of hot wind at his opponent, but Luxray, whose body was crackling with electricity, dodged the attack.

"Luxray! Shock Wave!"

"_Raah!"_

Luxray's body was soon covered in light blue electricity, which was the shot out at Braviary. The Flying-type didn't have a chance as the electricity made contact.

"_Brav! Brav!"_

The attack brought Braviary closer to the ground, giving Denzi the chance to finish this.

"Thunder Fang!"

Before Touya could give a command to defend, Luxray was already on top of Braviary, electrified fangs clamped onto the bird. Once released, Braviary collapsed into a heap.

"Braviary is unable to battle! Luxray wins!"

"You should have known something like that was going to happen, Touya," said Cheren, as Touya returned Braviary to his Poké Ball.

"Cheren, seeing as you have never beaten me in a battle, I don't think you're in any position to say anything about how I battle," said Touya, smirking when he noticed he hit a nerve. "Cofagrigus! Come back out!"

"_Grigus!"_ cackled the Ghost-type Pokémon as he returned to the field.

"Scary Face and then Shadow Ball!"

"Luxray, Double Team!"

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon glowed white before it split into multiple images of himself, making Cofagrigus confused on whom to hit.

"_Cof?!"_

"Luxray, end this with Thunderbolt!"

"_Raah!"_

The surge of electricity released came at full force. Touya was surprised that the attack took down Cofagrigus in one shot.

"Cofagrigus is unable to battle! Luxray wins!" exclaimed Shikimi; happy that Denzi's luck was turning around.

"Well that was unexpected," said Touya, returning the Ghost-type.

"Luxray is one of my strongest Pokémon. He won't be an easy opponent," stated Denzi, Luxray growling in agreement.

'_Now what do I do? I have three Pokémon left to choose from. Hmm, it'll be a gamble, but I need to take it!'_ thought the brown-haired boy as he took out a Poké Ball. "Samurott! Let's do this!"

Touya's next Pokémon was a large, blue, sea lion-like Pokémon that stood on all fours and wore shell-like samurai armor. The Pokémon also has a white moustache on his face.

"_Samurott!"_ cried the Pokémon.

Denzi kept his guard up. His opponent might be a Water-type, but considering the strategy Touya had with Braviary, he might have something up his sleeve again.

"Luxray, use Double Team again!"

The Electric-type did as he was told and more Luxray soon appeared on the field. That's when Touya and Samurott made their move.

"Samurott, use Hail!"

"_Samu!"_

The Formidable Pokémon glowed a faint blue before chunks of ice started to fall out of nowhere.

"Now use Blizzard!"

With a war cry, Samurott opened his mouth and blast an icy cold mixture of wind and snow towards the group of Luxray. One by one the copies vanished until there was only one Luxray left and he was knocked to the ground.

"_Samu!"_

"Yeah, we did it!" cheered Touya.

"Use Wild Charge!"

"What?!"

Out of the freezing air, a mass of electricity emerged and charged towards Samurott. From within the electricity, Luxray could be seen. The Electric-type soon crashed into Samurott and sent the Water-type flying, making him crash into the wall behind Touya.

"Samurott is unable to battle! Luxray wins!" declared Shikimi, noticing that Samurott was unconscious.

Denzi gave off a smirk. "I guess we're even now."

"Looks like it," said Touya as he returned his starting Pokémon. "Of course, I doubt your Luxray will be able to win the next one."

The military man looked over at his Pokémon and saw him panting heavily. Being able to take down three Pokémon in a row and take a Blizzard is no easy feat and doing so would be very tiring. Denzi only hoped that he could finish this battle quickly so Luxray could get a well-deserved rest.

'_Hang in there, Luxray_," thought the Shining Shocking Star.

"This will be quick. Come out, Mienshao!"

Touya's next Pokémon was an ermine-like Pokémon that was mostly lavender in color. She also looked as if she was in a Chinese-style of dress.

"_Mienshao,"_ came the soft voice of the Pokémon.

"Luxray, start off with Thunder Fang!" called out Denzi.

"Use Fake Out, Mienshao!"

"_Shao."_

Before Luxray could make his move, Mienshao rushed forward and slapped her hands together right in front of Luxray's face. This maneuver took the Electric-type off guard.

"Now finish this with Drain Punch!" yelled Touya.

Mienshao raised her fist, which was soon surrounded in a green orb of energy. Then with one quick jab, she slammed her fist into Luxray's face, stealing the last bit of energy the feline had.

"Luxray is unable to battle! Mienshao wins!"

"You did great, Luxray. Rest easy now," said Denzi as he returned Luxray. He then took out his last Poké Ball. "Let's go, Raichu!"

Denzi's final Pokémon was a big mouse-like Pokémon, whose tail looked like a lightning bolt at the end. Sparks of electricity crackled from his yellow cheeks.

"A Raichu, huh? Never actually seen one, but I know that they're fast. Mienshao, stay on your toes!"

"_Mienshao!"_

"Right! Now let's use Calm Mind and then Focus Blast!"

"_Mien!"_

The Martial Arts Pokémon closed her eyes and started to glow brightly. When she opened her eyes, they too glowed brightly. Next she put her paws together and formed a ball of chi, which she then blasted towards Raichu.

"Raichu, use Iron Tail to deflect it!"

"_Rai!"_

The Mouse Pokémon's tail shone with a metallic sheen as he whipped it at the oncoming chi sphere. When it made contact with the metal tail, Mienshao's attack was sent right back at her. Not seeing this coming, Touya and Mienshao were too surprised to counter and Mienshao took the hit. When the smoke cleared, Mienshao was knocked out.

"Mienshao is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" declared Shikimi.

"How the hell did that happen?!" questioned Touya, still stunned by what he witnessed.

"You don't know how I deflected your attack?" asked Denzi with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw that! What I mean is, Mienshao's Special Defense went up due to Calm Mind. She should have withstood the deflected Focus Blast!"

"You forget, Touya, Calm Mind also raises Special Attack and since Mienshao's Special Defense is already low to begin with, it's obvious why she lost the way she did," explained Cheren as he pushed up his glasses.

"Thank you for the lesson, Mr. Bookworm," said Touya in a sarcastic tone as he returned Mienshao. He then turned to face Denzi. "I guess this is it."

Denzi nodded his head. "Hm."

"Then let's finish this! Galvantula, let's go!"

The EleSpider Pokémon made his return to the field, being Touya's last Pokémon. Electricity crackled over his body as he glared at Raichu, who returned the glare and had electricity crackle from his cheeks.

"Raichu! Agility!"

"Use Agility as well to keep up, Galvantula!"

The two Electric-types sped across the field, trying to outrun each other, but their speed was just about even.

"Raichu, use Thunder!"

"Galvantula, use Thunder!"

At the simultaneous command, Raichu and Galvantula unleashed their attacks. The electricity collided with each other and caused a massive explosion, which knocked everyone back.

"Are you two insane?!" shouted Cheren as he braced himself.

"Sorry about that, Cheren!" called out Touya as he stood up.

"Hey, Shikimi! You alright?" asked Denzi as he watched the shy writer stand from where she was knocked down.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, Denzi," replied the girl with a faint blush.

Denzi nodded at that and then turned back to the field. He and Touya both noticed that Raichu and Galvantula looked a little worse for wear.

"The next attack will decide this," said the Shining Shocking Star.

"Right," replied Touya with a nod.

"Raichu…"

"Galvantula…"

"Volt Tackle/Signal Beam!"

Raichu sped towards Galvantula, covered in electricity, while the EleSpider Pokémon unleashed a beam of rainbow-colored light from his eyes. Raichu cut through the beam and made his way towards Galvantula, soon making contact and another explosion, this one being on a much smaller scale. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were out cold.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" stated Shikimi. She was actually surprised by the outcome.

"Man, I was really hoping I'd win that," said Touya as he returned Galvantula.

Denzi returned Raichu as well and made his way over to Touya. "I must admit, Touya, that was one of the better battles I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Remember what I said before our battle. Most of the challengers I get are not very challenging. I am able to beat them with ease. You really put me through the ringer today."

"Hehe, thanks!" said Touya with a grin.

Denzi was about to say something more, but a familiar voice called out.

"So this is where you went, Denzi! I've been looking all over for you!" cried Fuuro as she made her way over to the group.

Denzi gave the redhead a shrug. "Had to have a battle with Touya here."

That was when Fuuro noticed the brown-haired trainer. When she did, she let out a squeal and glomped the teen.

"Touya! It's been so long since we've seen each other! I didn't know you were here in Nimbasa."

"Well I had heard Denzi was here and I wanted to battle him. Simple as that," said Touya, grinning as he felt the girl's breasts press up against him.

"You know, you still owe me a flight on your Braviary," stated Fuuro with a pout.

"We'll see, Fuuro," replied the boy.

"Are you two lovebirds done flirting?" questioned Cheren, getting annoyed by the scene.

The two simply rolled their eyes at him. "At least I can get a girlfriend, Cheren."

Fuuro let out a few giggles, while Cheren and Touya started arguing. Denzi could only let out a sigh and shake his head, a little amused at this.

"Ano, Denzi?"

The blond turned to the shy woman beside him, eyebrow raised in question. "Yeah, Shikimi?"

The woman gained a faint blush to her cheeks. "Ano, you b-battled really well t-today and maybe in the future, we c-could have a b-battle, like when we first m-met."

Denzi gave her a smirk, making her blush even more. "I'd like that, Shikimi.

Maybe coming to Nimbasa wasn't so bad after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-:-**

**Sorry this took so long to come out. I'm not good with writing battles and was stuck with trying to make it good.**

**Anyway, that was Denzi's time in Nimbasa during this little mini-arc. Next chapter will wrap up the arc and then we'll go back to random drabbles.**

**Poor Denzi though, having to deal with Fuuro and not having any clue about Shikimi's crush. At least he got a challenging battle out of Touya.**


End file.
